Harris Brecken
|image = |caption = |fullname = |nicknames = |age = |gender = Male |nationality =English |family = |status = Alive |hair =Brown |eyes = |height =6"2 |weight = |occupation = Former Parkour Instructor |affiliations = Runners |partner = |appearances = Preview Build Demo |actor = Matthew Wolf }} BreckenDying Light Early Build DEMO: Mirror's Edge Meets Dead Island! is a major character that appeared in the game ''Dying Light ''and the deuteragonist in the full game. Biography Brecken is an ex-Parkour instructor. He came to Harran with nothing but "Business Cards" in his pocket. But as told by Rahim, he set up the Tower with a group of runners as a Safe Haven during the outbreak. Prior to the mission "Airdrop", he went after a night drop with his runners, lost all to Biters and then got beaten savagely by Rais's men. A sidequest called "Mother's Day" is Crane finding drugs for Brecken. He is the Tower's leader and is affiliated with Spike and Dr. Zere. He has strong beliefs and strength which people look up to. APPEARANCE Brecken wears a yellow t-shirt with slightly tiny rips in the chest and shoulder area along with brown cargo pants and light brown boots. In the "Run Boy Run" Trailer, Brecken wears the same t-shirt but with what appears to be white bandages around his arm and hand, brown cargo pants, and black running sneakers. In the demo version of the mission Airdrop Brecken is a lot more thinner and he is wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt with light yellow in the chest area and Brecken is also wearing light brown shorts and he is wearing black sneakers. Personality Brecken is initially reluctant of his duty as leader of the runners, which suggests that he was elected to be their leader instead of self-appointed. This sets him apart from Rais who is often seen as a tyrannical dictator. While he is hinted to be extremely strong and agile, he is seldom seen and is quite reclusive, rarely being spotted around the tower unless he must. However, this belies his fondness and sense of camaraderie for all the denizens of the Tower, though this often clouds his judgment when faced with difficult decisions. As shown when an outbreak begins on the 18th floor and he must decide between sealing off the area or trying to rescue those trapped and risking the outbreak spreading, a decision which is instead resolved by Jade. Brecken ultimately strives for the survival of his people, each person lost is a source of great distress to him, though he tries not to show it. He would willingly pay any price for the survival of the Tower personally, even if such fervor does occasionally lead him to reckless abandon. Bracken treats Jade and Rahim like equals and he treats them like younger siblings and Bracken treats Crane like a equal and the young men treat each other like older brothers. Like "good luck Crane" and "watch your back mate". Trivia *Brecken appears in the Dying Light "Run Boy Run" Trailer and shows exactly how he received his head injuries. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IM3YE0BZuo *Brecken appears in the Dying Light pre build demo mission Airdrop. References Category:Characters Category:Runners